The wolf girl and the human
by Aris1998
Summary: Kai thought she would never find love for she is half girl half wolf.but one moonless and clear night sky she comes upon a campsite high school kids. There is were she fell in love with a 3rd year girl name Kani.But Kani's good friend Danny also has feelings for Kani and doesn't want Kani no where near Kai. Will Kai be able to have Kani or will she have to fight Danny for Kani?


I thought I was never gonna find love… not like what found me that one night years ago. It felt like it was just yesterday that we met. It was a moonless night and the skies were clear, not one star or cloud in sight for miles. I was laying down in the grass, a soft breeze blows gently against my ears, causing them to twitch. The soft breeze was cool to the touch, yet i felt nothing. i felt like i was missing something, something deep inside me had a hole in it and i knew i had to find whatever it was to fill it. i slowly close my eyes,drifting off to sleep, but suddenly i smelled something different that was near by. i sat up and looked around the open meadow, and far off to the right near the river was a small group of people sitting around a small campfire. i sighed to my self and stood,brushing off grass from my pants and shoulder.

"What are they doing out here? Don't they know that humans are not allowed to set up campfires out in the meadow?" i asked myself softly as i advance closer to the group.

The group were chatting up a storm, some were listening to a guy tell ghost stories while others were either playing a song on a small guitar or roasting marshmallows. The food entranced me, the scent filling my nose as i slowly yet carefully got closer,using the tall grass to sneak around undetected. i quickly got behind one of their tents and peered around to see how many were there. i only saw 5 but i could smell 6 people were at this campfire but where was the 6th person? Suddenly, i felt a hand softly placed onto my head.i jumped and got into a fighting stance,about to attack who has touched me. It was the 6th and final person, a young girl to be exact. Her blue eyes glisten in the glow from the fire, her black hair softly blew in the cool breeze. She wore a red zip up jacket along with sweat pants to keep her warm from the cold night air. she flinched when i suddenly jumped,backing away slightly. When she looked at me, looked into my eyes, i felt somewhat at ease and safe…but i wasn't gonna let my guard down. My wolf ears gently twitch here and there, as my tail begins to flick. i was waiting to see what she will do next, yet she stood there, like she was waiting to see what i will do next. then she finally made her next move.

"A-are you hungry? Is that what you want?" she asked.

She slowly took off her backpack, careful not to scare me. i watched her reach into her pack and pulled out a couple of different type of food as she told me what they were and looked to see if i would like it or not. i would inch forward every time she would announce something that i like. Before i even realized, i was already sniffing around inside the pack then i pull away with a sandwich in my mouth. She smiled then hesitantly yet slowly goes to pet me. i flinch and she pulled her hand away.

"So you like ham sandwiches don't you?" she asked.

I looked at her then began to eat the sandwich,enjoying every savory bite. She smiled as she watched my tail wag in happiness. Just as i finished the last bite, she places half of one in front of me as she eats the other half. i didn't hesitate to eat, i was starving. Once i was done, i lay down and begin to clean my muzzle and began to groom myself. once again she tried to pet me but this time i allowed her. i felt like i could trust her so i let her touch my head. i even turned back into my human self as she pet which surprised her at first but she continued to pet me. i couldn't help but wag my tail as she did. she scratched behind my left ear, making my tail thump the ground.

"You are just like a dog." she said softly.

"I'm a wolf to be exact." i replied.

She smiles she continues to scratch behind my ear, causing my tail to thump harder against the ground. The fun was cut short when a bullet from a .45 pistol buried into my arm. i yelp loudly in pain and grab my arm. Both looked to see who shot at me and see her friend, Danny, holding the gun in his hand, keeping it locked on me. Everyone gathered behind Danny to see what was going on. I began to snarl loudly at him as he walks towards me. Being shot in the arm was already a pain in the ass but having him get closer made me even more mad. My ears lower as i snarl even louder.

"Kani, get away from that animal. She's too dangerous." he commanded.

Kani looked and saw how mad and scared i was. she knew that if she doesn't do anything, Danny was gonna kill me for sure. She then stood up and stood between me and Danny with her arms spread wide.

"Danny, don't do this. Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong." she said firmly.

Danny got even madder as he barked the command from before again. Kani stood her ground and shook her head. she was determined to get me out of there safely. i stood up, holding my arm as the blood began to trickle down my forearm. i noticed that his trigger finger was beginning to itch. He barked the command again yet Kani still denied to move. i went to run away, Danny's reflex kicked in causing him to shoot me in my lower leg. i yelp in pain and falls to the ground, i softly whimper as i grab my leg.

"That's enough Danny!" yelled one of the other campers as they fight with Danny to take the gun away.

Kani ran towards me and began to put pressure onto my leg wound to stop the bleeding. i continue to whimper because of the pain i was already grabbed her bag and took out her first aid kit and i covered my nose cause the smell bothered my apologizes about the smell of medicine and other sighs in relief due to the wound being a clean shot, meaning the bullet went straight through and didn't get stuck inside my leg. she takes a towel rag and pours disinfect on to the rag and places it on my leg, i hiss in pain and dig my claws deep into the earth. Kani then takes out antibiotic and bandages from the kit and wrap my leg. She then pulls out a hunting knife.

"Stay still and don't move, the bullet is stuck inside your arm. if left inside it can infect your arm and you will get sick." she said.

She gently cups my shoulder and begins to dig out the bullet. i bite my hand to stop from screaming. Kani then repeats the process with the disinfection and antibiotic then bandages my arm then my hand that i bit to stop from screaming. She looked at me and saw i was fast asleep. She smiles gently and pets me and noticed what looked like a name tag that hanged around my neck and saw the name "Kai" engraved into the tag. i leaned and laid onto her shoulder,fast asleep. Kani smiled and laid a blanket around me and i suddenly turned wolf and curled up under the blanket. Kani leaned down towards my ear.

"Good night Kai." she softly whispered into my ear.

 **End of Part 1**

 _ **( I got bored one day and just started typing random words and it just suddenly turned into this. Part 2 will be coming soon so please be patient)**_


End file.
